<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(not) Oblivious by Smokestarrules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203564">(not) Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules'>Smokestarrules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, amity is trying her best okay and we love and support her in this house, canon divergent as of Wing It Like Witches, luz is just as much as a disaster as amity she just doesn't know It yet, luz sweetheart you're making this a bit too complicated, mom says its MY TURN to write a lumity fic and I say there's no trauma, probably my last fic for a while so I hope you all enjoy it!, we don't need no angst (ever) and so Eda Is Okay, willow is tired of their bs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda is many, many things, but she’s not stupid.</p>
<p>She reads and writes fanfiction, after all! She knows how people act when they have a crush. Well. She doesn’t technically have personal experience (because no one’s ever had a crush on her) but still. She knows the signs. </p>
<p>Which is why she’s so stumped when it comes to Amity. Luz knows the signs, but Amity never seems to act in any special way to anyone. And Luz just doesn’t get it.</p>
<p>Just who is Amity’s crush?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Five times Luz tries to figure out who Amity’s crushing on, and the One time she Realizes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1000</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(not) Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>#1. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first part of the plan, she starts slow. Well, slow for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least. Part One of the Plan is </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she does say so herself, and incredibly subtle, just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Part One of the Plan involves Luz following Amity around for the entire school day and asking, every time a student passes them, “is it her? Is it him? Is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, it gets on Amity’s nerves very quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she finally snaps at lunch. She’s burying her head in her hands, for some reason, while Luz is scanning the surrounding area for more targets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Luz asks, distracted. “Oh, is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>gu- oh, I’ve already asked about him.” She frowns. “Nevermind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This time, the urgency in her friend’s voice tugs at Luz’s heart enough to abandon her quest </span>
  <em>
    <span>(for now) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and meet the other girl’s eyes. “Please,” Amity says, taking a deep breath in through her nose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop. I- you can be nosy, I don’t care anymore. But you can’t just follow me around for the whole day and go through every single student at Hexside, okay?” Then she looks past Luz’s shoulder, at the last guy Luz had just asked about. “Also, I at least have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>standards, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz feels guilty. “I hadn’t meant to annoy you,” she says honestly. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity gives her a soft smile, and Luz’s heart warms. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy that Amity’s been smiling more; she loves Amity’s smile with a fierce passion. “Thank you,” Amity says, softly, and that alone is worth putting a stop to Luz’s investigation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#2. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Amity,” Luz begins as they head to Abominations class. She’s gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtle </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it; can’t risk scaring Amity off! “Who do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>sit with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity gives her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why do you want to know,” she asks, narrowing her eyes at Luz as they both side-step some demon who’s laying on the floor, for some reason. “Is this another ploy to figure out who I wanted to ask to Grom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>not!” Luz says, gasping and putting a hand to her chest dramatically. Her stomach does a flip-flop at the tiny chuckle she elicits from the other girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I was - hypothetically, of course - what would your answer be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity rolls her eyes - with a fond smile, Luz notes</span>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and replies honestly, “no one. I always sat alone until you were enrolled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. That’s so sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz’s eyes start to fill with tears. Amity notices, and, stopping in her tracks, starts to say, “Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luz is faster than she is. She’s on her immediately, tucking her face into Amity’s neck and saying tearfully, “I’m so sorry! From now on, I’ll sit with you every single time I can!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s stiff, obviously uncomfortable with the close contact, and so Luz pulls back sooner than she would’ve normally. When she tries to meet Amity’s eyes, the other girl is turned away, though, and Luz wonders for a moment if even just that little hug had been pushing it too far. But then Amity smiles at her, weak and trembling but </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Luz’s heart feels like it grows three times its original size and her face is getting warmer for some reason and her palms are a bit sweatier than normal and oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz is a fanfic author. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>the signs of a crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She’s so wrapped up in her own revelation that she doesn’t even notice Amity’s own flustered expression)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#3. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeny </span>
  </em>
  <span>crush on Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like she’s a stranger to small crushes on her friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>(or anyone else in general) </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d even had a tiny crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Willow </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the better part of three days, back when they’d just recently become friends. Luz is </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to it; the feelings usually fade in a few days, or, at the most, a week. So, obviously, this is nothing to panic about. By all means, any fluttery feelings she has for Amity will be gone by Sunday. Luz is sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s just not a good time to be realizing this, because of Luz’s own mission on figuring out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>crush. Now, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>biased. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now she cares even more deeply about </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>possibly could’ve taken Amity’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...It’s not ideal, but Luz is no quitter. She’ll just have to continue her Plan, no matter how much it makes her heart hurt. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Besides, the crush will be gone by Sunday)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. Now that she’s not allowed to ask about </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>student in Hexside </span>
  <em>
    <span>(and, admittedly, that was probably never going to work) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz constructs a new Plan. One that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>(hopefully) </span>
  </em>
  <span>narrow down the list of options considerably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finds Amity before school. Gus and Willow aren’t here yet, and the school is still moderately empty. Of course, Amity is here beforehand. She’s sitting on a bench in the hallway, drawing on a piece of paper. She looks focused, and Luz can’t control her smile as she approaches her. “Good morning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity jumps, and the paper flies out of her hands, landing on the floor. “L-Luz!” She says, eyes wide. She’s blushing. Luz bends over and picks up her paper, flopping down on the bench next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that!” Luz says, handing the paper back. She can’t quite see what was on it - it’d landed upside-down - but for a moment, she could swear she sees the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luzura </span>
  </em>
  <span>scribbled over it before Amity tucks it into her bag hurriedly. Eh. Probably not. “I didn’t mean to scare ya, there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here a half-hour early?” Amity asks. Her flush from earlier is dying down, and Luz has a sudden desire to try and make it come back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This crush of hers is doing her no favors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you implying I’m not a perfect student?” Luz gives her a smile to tell her she’s joking. She knows sometimes it’s hard for Amity to tell when she’s kidding or not. Maybe it’s her not being human, or maybe it’s just because she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Luz doesn’t mind clarifying when she needs to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity raises an eyebrow at her, smirking. “You tell me; last week you went through </span>
  <em>
    <span>five </span>
  </em>
  <span>tardy slips. Two of which were on the same day. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t know how you managed that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz laughs. “A magician never reveals her secrets,” she says, and Amity gives her the smile that says she doesn’t know what Luz is talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>(do they not have magicians here?) </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she’s just willing to accept it as something Luz would say. It’s a surprisingly soft expression, and Luz’s stomach churns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So!” Luz claps her hands together, delighting at the loud noise it elicits. “Believe it or not, the reason I am here early today is because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity seems to deflate. “Oh, joy,” she deadpans, but there’s a gleam in her eye that makes Luz smile grow. “Is this another ploy? I’ve already told you; you can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-follow you around and ask about everyone,” Luz finishes. “I know. I won’t, I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch frowns suspiciously. “So.. what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grins. “So I don’t have to go through every single age-appropriate possibility, I’m going to need a little info from</span>
  <em>
    <span> you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Amity gives her a narrowed-eye look. “I’m not telling you who it is,” she says, </span><em><span>mutters, </span></em><span>really, and her cheeks turn a bit pink. Luz</span> <span>ignores the way her stomach flips at her flustered face.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She just waves her hand dismissively. “No, no, I wasn’t going to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know you’d never tell me on your own.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>For some reason, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dark part of her mind whispers. Luz does her best to ignore that, too; if Amity doesn’t want to tell her, she must have a good reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(It still hurts, just a bit)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity frowns. “So.. what are you asking, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need some help narrowing down the pool of suspects!” Luz tells her brightly. She leans in closer to Amity’s ear, saying her next words in a conspiratorial whisper. “All you need to tell me is who you’re attracted to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What? Wouldn’t that be the same as just telling you who it is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C’mon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity,” Luz says, winking, “you gotta at least give me a hint. What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you? Boys? Girls? Any and everyone in between? Personally, I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinda gal, but I don’t wanna assume.” Her traitorous heart starts to beat faster, and she curses it. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>if Amity isn’t attracted to girls. It’s not like it matters anyway; Luz’s crush will be gone by Sunday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity gives her a slow blink. “..What are you talking about?” She asks, looking confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know!” Luz’s grin gets bigger. “Your sexuality! What is it?” Then her eyes go wide as her mouth catches up to her brain. “I mean- you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to! That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay! Sorry, I shouldn’t have pried. I’ll be going no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re fine,” Amity says, but she’s still frowning. “It’s just.. what’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexuality?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz stares. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohhhh.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. It turns out that the Boiling Isles don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>those. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>they don’t. Luz is still yet to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Boiling Isles that is better in the human realm, and this is no different. The only downside was that now Luz’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan of narrowing down </span>
  <em>
    <span>(at least)</span>
  </em>
  <span> half of the student body at Hexside was ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(And, really, good for them, being all-inclusive and such! It was just that it </span>
  </em>
  <span>completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>screws up her Plans)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. Since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plan is now a bust </span>
  <em>
    <span>(albeit because Boneborough was more accepting than where she lived) </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’ll have to resort to drastic measures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As in, being really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nosy. Again. But in a different way this time!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#4. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>That same day, Luz brainstorms to try and come up with an entirely new Plan; one that will both feed into</span> <span>her own prying tendencies </span><em><span>and </span></em><span>not be </span><em><span>(too) </span></em><span>annoying for Amity. </span></p>
<p><span>The new Plan involves Luz keeping Amity company whenever not in classes, which, admittedly, was what the previous Plan also consisted of, but this time, Luz won’t be asking about every witch and demon who happen to pass them in the hall. This time, she’ll merely observe her surroundings. The Plan is; Luz </span><em><span>knows</span></em><span> the signs</span> <span>of a crush. She’s </span><em><span>written </span></em><span>those signs multiple times, too! She’ll watch Amity’s body language as she interacts with other students and she’ll Figure It Out.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Except. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>flaw in her Plan, is that. Amity doesn’t really interact with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>other than Luz, Willow, and, occasionally, Gus. And teachers, because she’s a goody-two-shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Not that there’s anything wrong with those kinds of people. Luz actually thinks they’re very admirable and interesting and awesome and-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ugh… It’ll be gone by Sunday, she swears)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The problem is, Amity’s being </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart </span>
  </em>
  <span>about her crush. As in, she’s actively not talking to them so as to not draw suspicion. There's simply no other options!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, so, by the time it’s Luz’s free period </span>
  <em>
    <span>(but not Amity’s; a fact that was never a good thing until now) </span>
  </em>
  <span>she gives a very hastily-made excuse to Gus and Willow and heads out in search of Boscha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(What can she say? Desperate times..)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, she knows Boscha has the same free period as she and her friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>(which is why it’d been so easy for Boscha to taunt her constantly, before) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and because Luz is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius, thankyouverymuch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the triclops is at the very first location Luz looks for her at. That is, the Grudgby court, of course. She’s not actively practicing when Luz finds her, though; just sitting quietly on the bleachers, staring down at the court. Luz clears her throat to announce her presence, and she’d be lying if seeing Boscha’s downtrodden gaze lands on her doesn’t make her feel just a little bit bad for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boscha sneers in greeting. She seems to be trying to capture her usual snobby voice, but her tone is lacking, and Luz sees through it instantly. “What can you possibly want </span>
  <em>
    <span>now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You want to steal more things from me? You’ve already taken my friends. And my dignity.” The last part is whispered, not for her ears, but Luz hears it anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just here to ask you a few questions about Amity,” Luz says. She doesn’t really know how to act around Boscha anymore; the Grudgby Captain had left her and her friends alone ever since their game, even if she’d won, and she’d never demanded her winnings of target practice. Luz likes to think it’s because Boscha’s becoming a better person, but. Who knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha snorts. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What could I know more about her than you? Apparently, we were never really friends.” And at that last part, even though she’s trying not to, her voice cracks, just a bit, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz gets it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s not true,” she says, daring to sit down a few feet away. “Even if she never said it, I know she appreciated your company.” And Luz is telling the truth; at least what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinks is true. Even if Amity hadn’t wanted to hang out with Boscha at first, she must’ve been so lonely for those years. Her friendship with Boscha couldn’t have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>fake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, even so, she was quick enough to abandon me,” Boscha says, and then gives her head a shake. “Wait, why am I telling this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want, Human?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Luz isn’t focused on her own goal anymore. It’s too late for Boscha; if she hadn’t gone and shown vulnerability, she wouldn’t be in this mess. “You should tell her that,” Luz tells her, frowning softly. “Amity is.. complicated. She doesn’t let herself get attached to someone very often for.. reasons that I shouldn’t say. I don’t know much about you, Boscha, but I do know that you two didn’t become friends out of chance. Even so, you knew each other for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if she’s changed-” Luz pauses, and she can’t help the small smile that spreads across her face. “Maybe that’s a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha is silent for a long time, and Luz can’t read her expression. Finally, she says, in a quiet voice, “you think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz ponders her next words very carefully. “I think that if you want to be Amity’s friend, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone's </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend, then you should look at what kind of person you want to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want me to stop being mean to you and your friends,” Boscha says, but she sounds less passive-aggressive than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grins. “I mean- that’d be a plus, sure! But no one can </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>you change, Boscha. Only you can do that for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha clears her throat. “So- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you doing here in the first place?” It’s clear she’s done talking about this, and, this time, Luz lets her have her escape. “A question.. about Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Luz says, remembering her whole reason she’d originally sought Boscha out. “So I figured - since you guys hung out before I got here - you’d know who she’d talk to, normally, right? You guys were practically joined at the hip, I guess, and Skara doesn’t seem to be as close to Amity as you were and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha interrupts her, all three eyes narrowing. “Wait,” she says, and maybe that’s for the best, because Luz had been on a roll and wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. “I’d heard around that you were doing this- you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to figure out who she wanted to ask to Grom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you know about that?” Inexplicably, Luz blushes. She hadn’t known her Plans were </span>
  <em>
    <span>public knowledge..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Boscha just laughs, looking happy to have regained the upper hand. “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that goes on in Hexside,” she says, like that’s not a line </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean-girl character has said in every single teen movie Luz has ever seen. “And your dumb little </span>
  <em>
    <span>plots </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find out are the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while, Human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz pouts. “Well, that’s rude. So you won’t answer the question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha looks down her nose at her; adds a smirk for good measure. “You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>clueless, aren’t you? Sure, I’ll answer your not-question. She never talked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>but me and Skara back then. Sorry, but you’ll have to think again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Luz demands, frowning. “Are you saying it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>recent </span>
  </em>
  <span>crush?” She’d just kind of assumed that Amity had liked this kid since before she’d met Luz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the triclops just stands up, stretching her arms above her head with an obnoxious sigh. “I can’t say anymore,” she says, “if I did, you might figure it out, and then all the fun would be over with.” She gives Luz one last sly grin as she starts to head for the door. “See you around, Human, and good luck! You’ll need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz lets her go, wondering if she’s gained </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of this meeting. Then the bell rings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really, and she groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Her next class is all the way on the other side of the school)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>#5. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ughhhhhhh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz’s head hits the desk with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she feels a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough day?” Amity asks. Luz nods the best she can without lifting her head. “..You wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz can’t help but smile. A few weeks ago, Amity would have never asked that. She’s happy that Amity’s comfortable around her now. “Just teachers being teachers,” she says, groaning into the desk. “Nothing too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on her shoulder squeezes. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifts her head, finally, and meets Amity’s eyes. “Nah. I’m just being dramatic, really. Thanks, though.” She’s touched, genuinely, but blinks in confusion as Amity leans away, dropping her hand and averting her gaze. Red tints her face; Luz wonders why. Is she angry? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Amity asks timidly, “do you want to read Azura, then?” They've been working through the books, slowly, in Amity’s little hideout in the library. They don’t often have spare time, but when they do, this is where they’ll be found. They’re halfway through Book 2, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Good Witch Azura And The Battle Of Friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the moment, which is Amity’s favorite, even if she tries to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grins. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they do. They sit with their elbows pressed together, each holding the book with one hand, and it’s.. nice. Luz </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>these times, how Amity feels relaxed enough to tell her what her favorite parts are, how they can read for hours and hours on end, and, especially, how safe it feels to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knows Amity’s not entirely comfortable with a lot of physical contact, so in these moments, she’s just happy to be able to touch her friend without making her uneasy. Their shoulders bump once again as Luz turns the page, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz adores it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then she feels guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because while she’s sitting here, reveling in the quiet gloom of the library with her friend - the girl she has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush </span>
  </em>
  <span>on - Amity is thinking about someone else. She should be sitting here with whoever </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a crush on, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is Luz keeping her </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from them by hanging out with her so much? The thought bothers her more and more as the time goes by, and, eventually, Amity’s elbow digs into hers for a moment to get her attention. “Luz? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re okay? You haven’t turned the page in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz reads slower than Amity, and so she’s the one who’s supposed to turn the page when she’s done. That way, both of them are done by the time she does. This time however, she’d taken even longer than usual. Enough to make Amity notice. “Oh,” Luz says, blinking, “sorry. Let’s keep going-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Amity pulls the book away from her, as gently as she can. Sitting back, she meets Luz’s eyes with a worried expression. “Luz, you’ve been acting weird. I know I’m not the best at this kind of thing, but I’d like to try and help if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz heart hurts. “Sorry,” she says again, rubbing the back of her head, “I’ve just been thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Amity asks, and then her eyes widen. “I mean- you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell me- I just want to help. I’m prying, aren’t I? Sorry, I’ll leave you alone- sorry-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiles softly at her, raising her hands to try and calm her down. “No, you’re fine,” she giggles, “It’s just, I was thinking about how I’m keeping you away from the person you actually want to hang out with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity frowns. “What do you mean? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to hang out with you!” Then, as if thinking she’s said it too fiercely, she backtracks once again. “I mean, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to hang out with you, Luz. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The person you wanted to ask to Grom,” Luz says, confused. “I don’t want to get in between you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, probably because they’re talking about her crush, Amity’s cheeks burn red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a cute look on her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz thinks absentmindedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“OH-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says, eyes widening, and then, softer, “oh. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re not keeping me away from her- </span>
  <em>
    <span>them-!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She blurts suddenly, and Luz blinks at the new information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So they’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>huh?” She smirks, leaning in closer. Amity’s face gets even redder. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear that!” Amity yelps, and Luz has to chuckle at the way her friend flinches backwards to get away from her face. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>thorns.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiles, because even if her heart hurts a little at the thought, she’s happy to see that this person makes Amity feel this way. “What’s she like?” She asks it without thinking, and Amity blinks, wide-eyed. “Since you’re being annoying and you won’t tell me who it is-” she gives her a smile to say she’s kidding. “-then you’ve gotta give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity is completely still, for a minute. Luz wonders if she’ll just shut her down, if she’ll want to keep her secrecy and privacy to be cracked open another day. Luz would be okay if she did; she knows Amity doesn’t open up to just anyone, and today has already been enough for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, Amity sighs. Her blush fades, but doesn’t disappear completely. She averts her eyes, sighing, and Luz knows she’s won. “What’s she like?” Amity mutters, almost to herself, and then, “she’s brave. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>brave, and- and kind, even when I don’t deserve it.” She still doesn’t meet Luz’s gaze, and, honestly, Luz is kind of glad she doesn’t. That way, she can marvel at the face of a lovestruck Amity without embarrassment. Something is tugging at Luz’s mind, something she should </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she doesn’t know what. “She can be odd, sometimes, but that’s just part of her charm.” Amity takes a deep breath. “She helps me be a better person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz realizes, belatedly, that her own eyes are filling with tears. “That’s really beautiful,” she says, wiping them away, and Amity’s gaze snaps back to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, um-” she’s blushing again. “She’s… pretty great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(This crush will be gone by Sunday. This crush will be gone by Sunday)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when I do finally get to meet her, I’ll give her the best friend rating!” Luz grins through the pang of hurt. Amity blinks, and then scoots back. Luz wonders what she’d said wrong; maybe Amity doesn’t consider them best friends yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, Amity smiles, and Luz’s heart threatens to burst. “Yeah, sure,” she says softly. “That sounds.. nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>;;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>+1! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow ends up forcing the end of their little dance, even if accidentally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Luz meet up after school like they usually do, outside in the courtyard. Gus is busy with a Club meeting, and so it’s just them today. It’s been three days since Luz asked Amity about the girl she liked, and Luz hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. Which she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willow has noticed. “So, what do you wanna do today?” Luz asks her with a wide grin. “Eda’s out shopping for the day, so I’m completely free!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow gives her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Luz knows she hasn’t gotten away with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dang it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Do you need to talk about something, Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Luz throws up her arms in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because you look like something’s bothering you,” Willow says, and then she gives her the look that only Willow can make; the one that makes Luz crack </span>
  <em>
    <span>every dang time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighs, crossing her arms to her chest indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I really that obvious?” Willow doesn’t answer verbally, she just raises one eyebrow. “Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you’re really so good, why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow starts to lead them towards one of the benches that litter the courtyard. Apparently, this won’t be a quick talk. Luz follows her, but doesn’t sit immediately. “Well, it obviously has </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with Amity,” Willow says, and Luz feels her ears start to burn. “Because you’ve been acting weird ever since you hung out with her. Now, I would almost think you two argued or something, but that’s not quite right. So what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz manages a weak smile. “It’s not Amity’s fault!” She says first, determined to not have Willow be mad at her friend when they’ve just started to reconnect. “It’s mine. I’m just being weird, like usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow frowns. “I’m sure. Keep going,” she says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Luz ducks her head. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t bother me, but- I just can’t figure it out, and I can’t stop thinking about it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” And Willow knows, of course, Luz </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>she knows. But she wants Luz to say it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she does, staring at the ground, “Amity’s crush. That’s what I can’t stop thinking about, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Willow nods assertively. “That’s what I thought.” She sighs, shaking her head. “Man, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>her this would just become a tangled mess, I swear-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s head snaps up to look her friend full in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know who it is?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow just smirks. Apparently she’s been spending too much time with Amity recently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(No she isn’t; Luz wholeheartedly believes they should spend every bit of time together to mend their broken friendship and love each other again)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that doesn’t excuse this act of </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- how do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz shrieks, staring at her in horror. “I thought we were friends! How could you not tell me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow shakes her head, and, once again, Luz feels like she’s missing something. “Amity doesn’t want me to tell,” the witch says, and Luz pouts dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“How dare you be mindful of her feelings!” Luz shouts, which makes Willow laugh. “Did Amity tell you?” Her pout gets more real as she thinks about it. “Does she just not want me</span> <span>to know for some reason? Is it because I’m trying to figure it out? She said she was okay with it, but what if she was lying? Should I go apologize? I-”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz,” thankfully, Willow is kind enough to interrupt her spiral, and she puts her hands on Luz’s shoulders. “She didn’t tell me. I figured it out. And if she said she was okay with your investigation, then she is. You’re not in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz frowns at her. “Well that just makes me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says, “is it really that obvious? Am I just stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow gives her a soft smile. “You’re not stupid. Just.. oblivious, sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>just makes her feel even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>the signs!” Luz says angrily, running a hand through her hair. “I- I know what a person looks like when they’re with the person they’re crushing on! Amity looks like that with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>plops herself down on the bench. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Amity doesn’t really have a crush and you’re all laughing at me behind my back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we’d never do that,” Willow replies calmly. She sits down next to Luz and puts her hands on her shoulders, ensuring that Luz meets her eyes. “Now, just think about it for a minute. How does someone act when they have a crush?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-” Luz’s gaze darts around as she thinks. “They get flustered and turn away. They look </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy, and soft, and-” her brow furrows. “-and they smile more. They laugh more. If the person they like is good, they change for the better. They open up more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Willow says slowly, as if talking to a small child, “you’re getting there. Now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you know who’s done all that for Amity? Who’s helped her open up; to show her true feelings. Who’s made her laugh, Luz? Who’s made her smile?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz mind whirls as she thinks. Once again, like back in the library, there’s something tugging at the back of her mind that says she’s almost onto it, whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>is. She looks back up to meet Willow’s stare again, and then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> she sees the answer, plain and clear in her friend’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luz says, dumbstruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>OH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A barrage of memories suddenly assault Luz’s mind; of how Amity had turned away hurriedly when she’d hugged her. How Amity’s cheeks had turned red during their Grom picture, when Luz was holding her close. A memory of Amity smiling for the first time, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She remembers the first time she’d made Amity laugh; she’d never heard it before, but Amity had laughed because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz had even been </span>
  <em>
    <span>(unintentionally) </span>
  </em>
  <span>the stepping-stone Amity needed to start rebuilding her old bonds with Willow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembers how confused she’s been over the last few days, because Amity </span>
  <em>
    <span>never talks to anyone, really, not willingly, who isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She remembers their dance at Grom; Amity’s wide smile as they moved together in a way Luz had never experienced with anyone else) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m an idiot,” Luz whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow smiles widely; </span>
  <em>
    <span>smugly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz’s face feels hot. She swallows. “Wait-” she says, meeting Willow’s eyes desperately. “-Are you sure? It can’t be- It can’t be.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last word comes out in a whisper. “I’m just losing my mind, right? I’m just seeing things that aren’t there- she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you?” Willow interrupts, one eyebrow raised. “Luz. Please give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>other person who could likely be her crush.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz is silent for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow frowns, and for the first time this conversation, she looks something other than all-knowing. “You- you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right? I could’ve sworn-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luz mumbles, head down, “I do. A lot.” Her ears burn as she admits it, but she knows Willow can be trusted with the information, even if this whole thing ends with everything staying the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She kind of thinks that, maybe, this crush won’t be gone by Sunday)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the problem, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Luz shakes her head. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be wrong. Amity would never like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, sure, we’re friends, but- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz, come on,” Willow says. “Hey. Look at me.” She waits until Luz does, and then gives the human a hefty glare. “Listen to yourself, okay? You’re just speaking nonsense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts.” Willow shakes her head with a firm motion. “You know, now. Don’t question it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz lets out a breath through her nose. “..But, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be me, Willow, I’m too- she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what,” Willow begins, and Luz doesn’t like the look in her eye. “Let’s just ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>shall we?” She waves to someone in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What-!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz follows her gaze, and, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s Amity. Her face burns as Amity spots Willow’s hand and starts heading towards them wearing a surprisingly soft expression. She must be in a good mood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Willow!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willow says, just as Amity gets here. “Be grateful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Willow, hey, Luz,” Amity greets them with a timid smile. “Did you guys need me for something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz does,” says Willow, because she’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“And I’m going now. Amity, make sure Luz asks you what she needs to ask, okay?” She turns to give Luz a furrowed stare, which Luz rightly takes to mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t chicken out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then smiles at them both. “Well, I’m going home, then. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she’s walking away, leaving a very flustered Luz and a very</span>
  <em>
    <span> confused</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Amity asks, watching Willow’s back as she gets farther away. “Uh, Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too late, Luz realizes she’s been burying her head in her hands. Her face only flushes deeper as she looks up, giving Amity a wide </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly-fake </span>
  </em>
  <span>grin. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Amity sits down next to her, which would </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a good thing, but, this time, Luz can’t help but stiffen at the action. “Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s taken too long to answer again. “Uh, yeah-” Luz coughs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’s never been this much of a disaster around </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, not even any of her other crushes. “Yeah, sorry. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's quiet for a minute. Then Amity says, “so, um, what did you need to ask me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz sighs. Doubt is still whirling in her mind, but she knows if she doesn’t confront </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever this is </span>
  </em>
  <span>soon, she never will, and it’ll bother her forever. “Um-” she says, and drops her head back into her hands, no longer caring. “I don’t know how to ask this.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Luz?” </span> <span>There’s hands on her shoulders, now, but Luz doesn’t look up. “Whatever it is, you can just ask. You know that, right?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity Blight being soft, especially for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>will never not make Luz smile uncontrollably. Even if she can’t currently control her mental state </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the witch next to her. Behind her hands, her smile only grows. “Yep! I know that,” the words come out muffled, but eligible. “It’s just- this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence for a minute, and then Amity snorts. It’s a sound Luz has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard her make, and it’s unbearably cute. “Luz, practically our entire relationship is based on you asking me weird questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz giggles, and she dares a look up. Amity’s watching her with a tender gaze, soft and caring. It’s a far cry from the Amity Blight she’d first met. “That’s actually kind of true,” Luz says, and the humor calms her slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Amity prompts gently. Luz feels bad; she probably just wants to go home like anyone else, and Luz is just holding her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have noticed that I’ve been acting weird, recently,” Luz says, “uh. Weirder than usual, I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity nods with a slightly awkward expression. “I suppose that’s true. It’s not- It’s fine, of course. You’re allowed to have off days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s heart warms at her concern, but the knot in her stomach just twists tighter. “It’s for a specific reason, though,” she says, and keeping their stare is the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. She can feel her cheeks warming in an embarrassed flush. “And I want you to know, it’s not in any way your fault! It’s just me being weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity frowns. “Luz,” she says, “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about what you said, that day at the library,” Luz says, and she watches as the answer dawns on the witch. “About the person you want to ask out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that,” Amity says, and it’s the least extreme reaction Luz has seen her have about this subject. She’s not completely put together, though; Luz can see the slightest hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks, and she’s avoiding her gaze. “Yes, well. I figured this would be brought up soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Luz says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity shakes her head, and, this time, her smile has a sad tinge to it. “No, it’s okay. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, of course, they both try to start at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willow thinks-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pause. Luz laughs, and while Amity doesn’t, the interaction seems to have cut the tension just a little bit. “Sorry,” Amity says, “you go first, okay? What does Willow think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz swallows, and, because she’s willing to throw her friend under the bus </span>
  <em>
    <span>(like Willow had done with her earlier, so ha) </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says, “So, Willow thinks you have a crush on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then many things happen in quick succession; Amity blinks, Luz’s stomach </span>
  <em>
    <span>twists</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of her, she instantly regrets her words, and then the blush on Amity’s face increases </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenfold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I- you- she </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you this?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda,” Luz says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeaks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really, and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>now </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>face is heating up. “I mean- really, she just said a few things, and I-” And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, Luz?! And you came to the conclusion that the most talented witch in all of Hexside could ever like you?! Because that doesn’t sound self-centered at all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you… what?” Amity asks, and her eyes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide, wide, wide, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Luz’s heartbeat quickens even more. She’s going to need a healing spell to be able to breathe after this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re just in a state of limbo, neither one of them willing to take that one last step forward. They’ve both been so cautious; Luz extends a hand, and Amity flinches backwards. Amity offers her arm, and Luz looks away. It’s like that as long as they don’t take that leap, they can keep acting like things are normal and nothing has to change. But Luz is tired of that. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the dance, of the way they’re awkward now, even if they pretend they aren’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I-” Luz frowns, but she makes sure to look Amity square in the eye when she responds, “And I.. was hoping.. that she’s right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity swallows, and it’s almost worrying how pale she is. The complete opposite from what she’d looked like just ten seconds ago. “You hope…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz can’t help it; she laughs. Apparently, she’ll have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A grin is spreading across her face; getting everything off her chest at once is giving her a light feeling. “Jeez, Amity, you really are hopeless, aren’t you?” With bravery she hadn’t known she had, she reaches up </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slowly, as not to scare her off) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and takes Amity’s hands in her own. “I’d rather not spell it out for you-” she </span>
  <em>
    <span>(attempts; she’s unsure how successful she is) </span>
  </em>
  <span>gives her her most charming smile. “-I will if I need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And. Amity </span>
  <em>
    <span>gulps. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looks like a deer in headlights, and Luz almost tells her that, but she figures witches probably don’t have that expression. She’s pretty sure they don’t even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>deer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or headlights, for that matter. “Uh-” she stammers, again, and Luz tries not to find it as endearing as she does. “M-maybe you could do t-that, yeah. Just to make sure we’re- uhm, we’re on the same page?” At the end, her voice pitches upwards dramatically. Luz stifles a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any doubts she’d had are long gone, now that she’s seen Amity’s reactions to her. And Willow had been right; Amity hasn’t exactly been subtle over the last few weeks. Luz had just been too dense to see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you have a crush on me,” she tells her, and her grin is only getting wider. “Which is good. Very good, actually! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Luz’s confidence catches up with her mind. She freezes, Amity freezes, the world tilts on its axis. She chokes, but not really, because nothing’s in her throat. It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>like she’s choking, and her face floods with heat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“UHM!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really mean that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s eyes snap back to Amity’s. She hadn’t even noticed they’d broken their gaze. Amity’s staring at her with an intense look, and though she can’t read every emotion swirling in the witch’s eyes, she’s pretty sure she sees hope. The look gives most of her bravery back, and she plows bravely on. “Okay, you know what-? Amity, I’m going to ask you a question, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Amity agrees swiftly. She still kind of looks like she’s expecting to wake up in her bed at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even through Luz’s panic, their hands hadn’t disconnected. Luz looks down at them for a moment, and then she squeezes comfortingly tilting her head back up. “Amity Blight, would you like to go out on a date? With me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Amity responds quickly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly, and then her face is back to red. “I mean- i-if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to, that is- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggested </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, so I’d assume you’d be okay with- </span>
  <em>
    <span>uhm.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She makes a conscious effort to reel it back. “Yes. I would like that a lot, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Luz makes no effort to restrain her giggles. She can’t control it, not when Amity’s looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. She’s so cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Awesome!” She manages to say even though she’s still laughing, “then we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the same page.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity’s still stiff. Luz sends her a sweet little smile, trying to calm her down, even if just a little. One of her hands slides up Amity’s arms to squeeze her shoulder gently. Finally, after a moment of indecisiveness, Amity smiles back, even if it is a little weak. She also squeezes back. “O-oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watch each other for a moment. Both of them are still noticeably flustered, but it’s not nearly as bad as it had been before. They both </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. No one is on lesser footing anymore. And for a little while after that, they just sit there in silence, hands still connected. Luz watches the sun in the sky, the kids leaving school, anxious to get home and lie down. She observes with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe everything isn’t going to be perfect. Maybe bad things will still happen; Eda could be captured any day, the Emperor’s Coven is bound to be a problem eventually, and Luz’s days here are still just counting down. She knows her troubles being the only Human in the Boiling Isles aren’t over, and won’t be over for a while. But here, sitting in the afternoon sun after school, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding Amity’s hand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz lets herself believe that it’ll all be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She catches Amity’s eye, grinning; Amity flushes a deep red but doesn't turn away, instead giving her a small, shy smile, and Luz’s heart beats so hard she aches)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, thats that! I hope you guys liked it! I'm still trying to get better at writing anything even close to romance, so I hope you enjoyed. this is the last fic atm that I had planned out, and with the hiatus upon us now, idk, I might be super-motivated, or I might be the opposite. who knows?? </p>
<p>well, again, thank you for reading, and I'll see you later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>